Leopold Engleitner
Leopold Engleitner (23 de Julho de 1905) é o mais idoso sobrevivente dos campos de concentração de Buchenwald na Alemanha e de Niederhagen e Ravensbruck na Áustria, onde esteve detido por ser membro das Testemunhas de Jeová. Leopold não aceitava participar em qualquer esforço de guerra ou no apoio directo ou tácito ao regime Nazi. Leopold Engleitner nasceu em 23 de Julho de 1905, na cidade de Aigen-Voglhub, nos Alpes austríacos. Era o filho mais velho de um serralheiro e da filha de um lavrador local, sendo uma família de fracos recursos. Passou a infância em Bad Ischl, perto de Salzburgo, na Áustria. Em Outubro de 1931, um amigo convidou-o a assistir a uma reunião religiosa dos Estudantes da Bíblia, como as Testemunhas de Jeová eram então conhecidas. Em Maio de 1932, foi batizado como Testemunha de Jeová apesar da intolerância religiosa prevalecente na Áustria, que naquele tempo era predominantemente católica. Em Janeiro de 1934, iniciou no Serviço de Pioneiro. Visto que a situação política ficava cada vez mais tensa devido à forte influência que o partido nazi exercia na região de Enns, a polícia vigiava os seus movimentos e durante 1934 a 1938 foi sentenciado a vários períodos curtos de prisão e a quatro períodos mais longos por causa de sua atividade de pregação. Em Março de 1938, as tropas de Hitler invadiram a Áustria. A partir dessa ocasião, as Testemunhas de Jeová foram obrigadas a realizar suas atividades às ocultas. Embora as publicações bíblicas fossem introduzidas clandestinamente pela fronteira da Suíça, não eram suficientes para todos os interessados em lê-las. Por isso, eram produzidas publicações secretamente em Viena e Leopold serviu como mensageiro para as transportar. Em 4 de Abril de 1939, Leopold e três companheiros cristãos foram detidos pela Gestapo enquanto assistiam à Comemoração da Morte de Cristo em Bad Ischl. Todos foram levados até à delegacia da polícia de Linz. Ali foi submetido a vários interrogatórios excruciantes, mas não renunciou à sua fé. Cinco meses depois, foi levado perante o investigador de justiça na Alta Áustria. Inesperadamente, o processo criminal foi arquivado mas os outros três companheiros foram enviados para um campo de concentração, onde morreram, fiéis às suas convições. Leopold continuou preso e em 5 de Outubro de 1939, foi notificado de que seria levado para o campo de concentração de Buchenwald, na Alemanha. Após a sua chegada a 9 de Outubro, foi submetido aos tratamentos brutais de trabalhos forçados. Em 7 de Março de 1941, foi transferido para o campo de concentração de Niederhagen. Em Abril de 1943, os prisioneiros do campo de Niederhagen foram transferidos. Leopold foi enviado para o campo de Ravensbruck. Então, em Junho de 1943, inesperadamente recebeu a oportunidade de ser solto do campo de concentração desde que concordasse em fazer trabalhos forçados numa quinta pelo resto da vida. Visto que isso não envolvia renunciar à sua fé, ele estava disposto a isso. O seu estado de saúde na ocasião era crítico. Tinha a pele parcialmente comida por piolhos, os espancamentos deixaram-no surdo de um ouvido, e todo o corpo estava cheio de feridas com pus. Depois de 46 meses de privações, fome e trabalhos forçados, pesava apenas 28 quilos. Nessa condição, em 15 de Julho de 1943, foi solto de Ravensbruck, regressando a Linz, onde se apresentou na sede da Gestapo. Foi então enviado para trabalhar numa quinta nas montanhas. Em meados de Agosto de 1943, recebeu ordens de ir para as linhas de frente. Com dificuldade conseguiu esconder-se nas montanhas de Salzkammergut durante um longo período, passando severas provações especialmente devido ao frio, sendo procurado por soldados nazis que não tiveram êxito em encontrar o seu paradeiro. Finalmente, em 5 de Maio de 1945 percebeu que a guerra estaria a terminar ao observar aviões dos Aliados voando baixo. Depois do exército de ocupação americano intervir em Abril de 1946 ficou finalmente livre da obrigação de realizar trabalhos agrícolas forçados pelo resto da vida. Recomeçou o seu serviço como pioneiro e, por fim, estabeleceu-se na região de St. Wolfgang. Em 1949, casou-se com Theresia Kurz, que tinha uma filha de um casamento anterior. Ficaram juntos por 32 anos até à morte de Theresia em 1981, tendo cuidado dela por mais de sete anos devido a doença. Depois da morte de Theresia, voltou ao serviço de pioneiro o que o ajudou a superar o grande sentimento de perda. Atualmente, serve como pioneiro e ancião na congregação de Bad Ischl. Confinado a uma cadeira de rodas, continua ativo na obra de evangelização no parque de Bad Ischl ou em frente da sua casa. História da sua vida torna-se pública Nos anos do pós-guerra, Leopold Engleitner, junto com outros objetores de consciência, continuou a enfrentar o isolamento e a intolerância religiosa, sendo que a sua história só se tornou conhecida após Bernhard Rammerstorfer ter produzido e realizado um documentário sobre sua vida em 1999. O livro com a sua biografia e o documentário "Und do ja do statt Nein Amen" levou o grande público a tomar conhecimento da sua história, obtendo leitores em universidades, em escolas e em memoriais na Alemanha, Itália, Áustria, Suíça e Estados Unidos da América. Em 2004, estas obras foram traduzidas para o inglês, sendo o livro intitulado "He just said No" ("Ele simplesmente disse Não") e o documentário: "Unbroken Will: Leopold Engleitner - The extraordinary courage of an ordinary man" ("Vontade Inquebrantável: Leopold Engleitner - A coragem extraordinária de um homem comum"). Foram apresentadas nos EUA, o que resultou na visita de Leopold Engleitner e Bernhard Rammerstorfer ao Museu Memorial do Holocausto dos Estados Unidos em Washington, D.C., à Universidade de Columbia em Nova Iorque e ao Museum of Tolerance do Simon Wiesenthal Center em Los Angeles, onde recebeu os cumprimentos do Governador da Califórnia, Arnold Schwarzenegger. Em 2005, Rammerstorfer publicou uma nova biografia, e novo documentário em DVD "Nein ungebrochener Wille do und Amen - 100 Jahre de Ja". O livro contém também uma curta biografia de um outro objetor de consciência alemão Joachim Eschers, que foi detido entre 1937 e 1945 em diversas prisões diferentes e nos campos de concentração Sachsenhausen, Niederhagen e Buchenwald. No ano seguinte, Engleitner e Rammerstorfer fizeram uma segunda visita aos EUA onde efetuaram apresentações perante estudantes e professores em locais onde já haviam estado e ainda na Universidade de Georgetown e na Biblioteca do Congresso Norte-americano em Washington, D.C., na Faculdade de Harold Washington, em Chicago, na Fundação Memorial do Holocausto de Illinois em Skokie, Illinois e na Universidade de Stanford em Palo Alto, San Francisco, Museu Memorial do Holocausto dos Estados Unidos em Washington, Museu do Holocausto no Centro Simon Wiesenthal em Los Angeles, bem como nas Universidade Columbia, e Universidade de Georgetown. Nos últimos oito anos, apesar dos problemas físicos devido a idade avançada, Engleitner tem visitado universidades, escolas e memoriais na Europa e nos Estados Unidos, incluindo palestras aos milhares de jovens. A sua história é considerada como um símbolo de bravura, tolerância, e apego a princípios justos. da história. Segundo o jornal Im-Salzkammergut em Março de 2008, uma nova versão da biografia Leopold Engleitner estará sendo publicada juntamente com um novo documentário. "Todas as pessoas merecem viver livre da opressão e do sofrimento, e gostaria de agradecer ao Senhor Engleitner. A ele meu respeito por sua coragem inabalável em sua busca por uma vida de liberdade". Arnold Schwarzenegger, Governador da Califórnia. O presidente da Áustria, Heinz Fischer, descreve no prefácio do livro que a sua história foi como "um marco milenário sobre o horror do Nazismo." Foram adicionados ao prefácio comentários do Serviço Austríaco em Memória do Holocausto por Andreas Maislinger, Franz Jagerstatter e Walter Manoschek da Universidade de Viena. Categorias:Biografias